plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanic
|weapon/GW = Air Impactor |damage/GW = Impact |range/GW = Mid |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Mechanic GW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Air Impactor |damage/GW2 = Impact |range/GW2 = Mid |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Mechanic is a Rare variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Mechanic Zombie keeps all of the Zomboss gear in fire working order, or at least he thinks banging things together is fixing them. In-game description His fully automatic Air Impactor deals direct damage, making him a great choice for more accurate players! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon Mechanic's primary weapon is the Air Gun (Air Impactor in Garden Warfare 2). The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at close range is 85.1. *The base middle range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The max DPS at middle range is 66.2. *The base long range damage per hit is 5 and the critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 56.8. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 35. *The reload time is 2.4 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is medium. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades - GW1 Better Air Compression Better air compression releases tension in the reload thingy... Whatever, it's just faster. More Nuts & Bolts Added some extra Nuts & Bolts from around town to increase ammo capacity. Harder Nuts & Bolts Nuts & Bolts are harder causing more damage. How they got harder we don't exactly know. Strategies With The Mechanic's Air Gun is fully automatic, making it ideal for players who either struggle to lead their shots or are otherwise more comfortable with automatic weapons. The Air Gun has two advantages over the Concrete Launcher, it has a longer range and its shots travel straight forward, allowing you to attack enemies from longer distances without the need to angle your shots, second, it allows you to protect the teleporter from its main threat, drone strikes, by shooting down the drones before they can attack without giving them much chance at dodging your shots, allowing you to deny the plant team from cutting off your team's logistical advantage without actively assaulting the teleporter. However, bear in mind that the Mechanic has a downside: recoil. His shots have recoil that almost matches an Imps, so remember to aim accordingly and take into account recoil. Against The Mechanic can be an absolute pain for Plants, because of the weapon's longer range and straight-forward shots, which will make him a very difficult opponent to vanquish. Although he has the highest rate of fire of all the Engineer variants, you will always use an effective Plant character, such as the Sun Pharaoh or the Plasma Pea, to vanquish him without letting him to quickly vanquish you with his Air Impactor. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * Increased rate of fire ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Mechanic.PNG|Stickerbook ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' MechanicAttack.png|Vanquished by Mechanic - Note: 7% HP left on the character PvZGW2-Zomburger-Goat.jpg|Mechanic in a teaser for Zomburger Artist and his delivery missions Trivia *His name is Al, as shown by his name tag. **This means that he is "Mechanic Al", a pun on the word "mechanical". **He is one of the only four Engineers to have an actual name, the others being Engineer, AC Perry and the Plumber, whose names are Gene, Perry, and Bob, respectively. *He is the only Engineer variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare that does not deal splash damage. Instead, his primary weapon is automatic. *He wears a racing toolbox as a hat, a real mechanic's shirt and the weapon has a racing flag. It is the reason why this variant of Engineer is racing-themed. *His rate of fire was slightly increased in the Legends of the Lawn DLC to compensate for its lack of splash damage. ru:Механик pl:Mechanik fr:Mécano Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Engineer variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants